The Very Bad Ex-General Of The Wind Tribe
by Zory rock101
Summary: Hak was an ex-general of the wind tribe but he has very strong feeling for the princess Yona. Yona walked down the hallway until a strong pair of arm pull her into a room. "Hak, what are you doing?" Yona said, looking at Hak.


**The Very Bad Ex-General Of The Wind Tribe**

**One-Shot**

Hak was an ex-general of the wind tribe but he has very strong feeling for the princess Yona. Yona walked down the hallway until a strong pair of arm pull her into a room. "Hak, what are you doing?" Yona said, looking at Hak.

"I can't take it anymore," Hak said, push Yona up against the wall kissig her soft lips. Yona wrap her arms around Hak's neck and kiss him back. Hak pull Yona up so she can wrap her legs around his hip. Hak walked over to the bed and laid Yona down on top of it. Yona untie her Komodo and let Hak open it to reveal her smooth and beautiful naked body. Hak spread her legs open and get into a position where his head was in between her legs.

Yona then feel Hak's tongue against her vagina and feeling him going uo and down her vagina with his tongue. "You look so beauiful," Hak said, looking up at Yona and rub his hand against her vagina.

"Hak..oh," Yona said, feeling to of Hak's finger enter her.

"You like that don't you my princess," Hak said, moving his finger deeper and faster in her. Yona they suddenly feel so weak every Hak went in her.

"Hak," Yona said, sat up and trying to take off Hak clothes. Hak let out a laugh and took off his Komodo. 'Damn that huge,' Yona said to herself, looking down at Hak's big cock.

"You can touch it," Hak said, took Yona 's hand and place it on the tip of his penis. "Just give it a squeeze,"

Yona squeeze Hak's cock but not to hard. Hak place his hand on top of Yona hand and showing her how hard and fast she need to squeeze it. Yona laying down and start to lick the tip of his cock. Hak let out a moan and feeling Yona putting it in deeper in her month. Hak hold her hair back like a ponytail so it doesn't fall so it doesn't fall into her face.

"lay back down and spread your legs, my love ," Hak said, watch Yona laid back down and spread her legs in his direction. Hak got into a position and slowly rub his big cock against Yona vagina. he did that for a while until Yona was ready for him to enter.

"Hak, I'm ready," Yona said, looking at Hak.

"Okay, I'm going," Hak said, slowly but try not to make it painful going in her.

"Hak...ow...that hurt," Yona said, feeling Hak's hand on her hips and slowly going inside her.

"It going be okay. the pain will pass you soon," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips. Hak place his hand on her hips again and starting to push in harder.

"Hak...oh," Yona said, wrap her arms around Hak strong and sexy body and hold him tight.

"Yona you are so tight," Hak said, breaking through her barrier and went in deeper until he found Yona sweet spot.

"Oh god...Hak...yes...oh," Yona moan, moving her hips at the same pace as Hak. "I love...you so...mu...much," Yona said, between the kisses.

"I love you too," Hak said, kiss Yona back on the lips. Hak push one last time and heard didn't realize he release some of his seed in her. Hak pull out of her and laid down beside her. "that was amazing," Hak said, out of breath. Yona turn on her side and laid her head on Hak bare chest.

"Yes it was," Yona said, close her eyes and feel Hak arms wrap around her.

A month has passed, Yona was by a bush throwing up. Hak walked over to Yona and hold back her hair so no vomit get on her beautiful crimson hair. "Yona, maybe you should rest for the rest of the day," Hak said, pick Yona up in his arms after she stop vomiting. Hak walked back to Yona room and laid her down on her bed.

"Thank you, Hak," Yona said, closer her eyes,

"you don't need to thank me," Hak said, cover Yona up with a blanket and walked out of the room.

**A Few hour later...**

Hak sat high in the tree and saw a arrow shoot at him. "what the hell Gramps," Hak said, jump off the tree and looking at Mundok.

"you ungrateful little brat. how could you?" Mundok asked, narrow his eyes at Hak.

"how could I what?" Hak asked with a confused look on his face.

"You've got the princess pregnant," Mundok answer. For a second Hawks heart stop beating when he heard that Yona is pregnant. Before Hak can thank his feet started to moving towards Yonas bedroom. When he got there Yona sitting up and her bed facing her hand on her stomach.

"Hak," Yona said, looking at Hak with tears in her eyes. Hak walked over to Yona and wrap his arms around Yona.

"we are having a child," Hak said, kiss Yona on the lips.

"So you are not mad?" Yona asked.

"of course not," Hak said, laid down on the bed and hold Yona tight in his arms.

"I love you, Hak," Yona said, laid her head on Hak's chest.

"I love you and our child," Hak said, rubbing her back.

**Thank you for reading this story :) **


End file.
